


Sentiments et ténèbres

by KarenKilla



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alive Jenna, Blind Character, F/M, past self-harm
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Mélodie est la sœur aînée de Jeremy et la cadette d'Elena, aveugle de naissance elle est passionnée par la musique. Elle ne voyait pas c'était vrai, néanmoins elle sentait les émotions, perdue après la mort de ses parents, sentant les émotions négatives autour d'elle, elle craque et tente de se suicider, sauvée de justesse elle est envoyée dans un centre pour se remettre. Elle revient à Mystic Falls après le sacrifice. Sans savoir que sa vie va bientôt être totalement bouleversée.





	1. Retour

Grayson et Miranda Gilbert avait plusieurs enfants, trois en réalité même si ils n'en avaient eu que deux de manière normale, ayant recueilli leur fille aînée, Elena, qui était en réalité la fille de John, le frère de Grayson, et d'Isobel, cette dernière était tombé enceinte lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée. Désespéré et voulant protéger sa fille à naître, ainsi que garder un contact avec elle, John n'avait vu qu'une solution : demander à son frère de l'aide, plus âgé que John, Grayon avait un bon métier et s'apprêtait à avoir un enfant, de plus John savait à quel point Miranda et son frère avait voulu une grande famille et comme Miranda était déjà enceinte, personne n'avait besoin de savoir. Elena était née trois semaines avant sa cousine/sœur, ça n'avait pas trop choqué les gens, ils avaient simplement assumé que Grayson avait voulu protéger sa famille quelques jours de plus, après tout Mélodie la seconde fille était aveugle de naissance.

Être aveugle n'avait jamais trop dérangé Mélodie, elle n'avait jamais connu une vie différente, elle savait qu'il était possible d'être différent mais n'ayant jamais vu les couleurs, les paysages, ça ne lui manquait pas. Encore moins depuis la naissance de Jeremy, surtout depuis qu'il était plus âgé, Jeremy adorait ses deux sœurs mais il appréciait énormément Mélodie et lui parlait souvent des paysages, les décrivant pour qu'elle puisse les imaginer, elle était une des raisons pour lesquelles il s'était intéressé à l'art en premier lieu. Elle ne pouvait certes pas voir mais elle se basait beaucoup sur le toucher, elle pouvait donc visualiser les choses en traçant les lignes de ses croquis, les visualiser dans son esprit. Elle utilisait une canne pour se déplacer, mais ça lui était surtout utile au sujet des objets, pour les gens c'était différent, elle avait en effet développé un don, elle ignorait si c'était à cause du fait qu'elle était aveugle ou si c'était quelque chose qu'elle aurait eu dans tous les cas, mais elle ressentait les émotions des gens. L'émotion la plus forte qu'ils ressentaient et si elle les touchait alors elle avait une idée plus nette pour leurs autres sentiment, ça lui était très utile pour lui permettre de les localiser et donc d'éviter de leur rentrer dedans. Elle faisait en revanche en sorte d'ignorer le plus possible ce qu'ils ressentaient, en général en la voyant la pitié dominait, une chose qui l'agaçait prodigieusement, de ça il n'y avait pas le moindre doute.  Heureusement ses proches avaient pris l'habitude du fait qu'elle ne voyait pas et n'éprouvait pas ça envers elle, Jeremy, Caroline, Jenna et Sheila étaient néanmoins les seuls qui la traitaient toujours normalement, sans la traiter comme une poupée fragile incapable de se débrouiller, quoique les rares fois où elle avait croisé Zach Salvatore, il l'avait traité normalement. 

Bien sûr les gens n'étaient pas au courant du fait qu'elle sentait les émotions, ce n'était pas quelque chose dont elle parlait, elle n'avait aucune envie de passer pour une folle après tout, Jeremy et Sheila avaient été les deux exceptions, malgré les rumeurs au sujet de l'alcoolisme de la grand mère de Bonnie, Mélodie était allée souvent la voir, appréciant la compagnie de la femme et surtout écoutant ses histoires au sujet du surnaturel, elle pouvait sentir les émotions alors pourquoi la magie n'existerait-elle pas ? C'était pratique comme pouvoir pour se déplacer, ou même pour aider les gens qu'elle aimait, en général en tout cas mais ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Lorsque les émotions autour d'elle étaient trop négatives, ou positives d'ailleurs, ça pouvait l'influencer, après l'accident de voiture qui avait coûté la vie à ses parents, elle avait craqué, son chagrin additionné à celui des autres, elle n'avait pas pu le supporter et elle avait fait une tentative de suicide. Suite à quoi elle avait été envoyé dans un centre pour se remettre, Jenna ne s'était pas senti capable de l'aider au quotidien, encore moins vu qu'elle était aveugle, et que la femme devait aussi s'occuper de Jeremy et d'Elena, sans compter son propre chagrin. 

Cela faisait un an depuis, les mois avaient passé lentement pour Mélodie, ça avait été difficile pour elle d'être loin de tout ce qu'elle connaissait, de tous les gens qu'elle connaissait, heureusement elle avait eu des nouvelles régulièrement, Jeremy venant la voir au moins une fois par semaine et il n'avait pas été le seul, quoiqu'elle avait su qu'ils lui cachaient des choses, tous sauf Jenna et Matt, elle avait su pour les sorcières mais elle n'avait pas su pour les autres membres du monde surnaturel, comme les vampires ou les loup-garous. Ça avait été un choc lorsque Jenna était venue avec Caroline, Jeremy et Elena avec une histoire plus qu'un peu folle, concernant un hybride qui avait sacrifié Elena, manqué de tuer leur tante, ou plutôt qui avait tué Jenna juste pas définitivement, il l'avait transformé en vampire mais avait choisi de ne pas la tuer, Mélodie ne savait pas pourquoi, ce qu'elle savait en revanche c'était qu'elle était vraiment reconnaissante, elle adorait vraiment Jenna et après la mort de ses parents elle ne voulait pas la perdre elle aussi, surtout qu'au cours de l'année elle s'était vraiment rapprochée de sa tante et Jenna s'était aussi habituée à la situation, elle n'avait pas évité Mélodie avant mais elle n'avait pas toujours su comment réagir, maintenant elle n'avait plus le choix, mais de toute façon Mélodie avait l'habitude de se débrouiller seule, il y avait juste quelques petites choses à faire pour lui faciliter la vie. 

Mélodie n'avait pas du tout apprécié d'être tenue à l'écart comme ça, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, elle n'aurait pas pu être d'une grande aide mais sa famille avait été en danger et elle n'en avait rien su. Elle avait su qu'ils étaient plus inquiets que normalement, mais elle n'avait pas pensé que c'était sérieux à ce point là. Elle était vraiment reconnaissante envers Jenna qui avait décidé de tout lui dire, vu à quel point la femme avait râlé au sujet des secrets d'Elena, Jeremy et d'Alaric Saltzman, ça aurait été très hypocrite de ne rien dire, sans compter que la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains/roux, sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les émotions de Caroline avaient été bien plus intenses après sa transformation, et même chose pour Jenna, elle aurait posé des questions. Les docteurs de la clinique où elle avait résidé pendant un an, disaient heureusement qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle, même si elle devait faire attention, ça c'était aussi clair. 

Retourner à Mystic Falls n'était pas évident, la maison était familière mais des choses avaient changé, des meubles avaient bougé, tout comme des affaires qu'elle utilisait tous les jours, mais surtout c'était le fait qu'elle n'entendait plus les pas de ses parents, ou leur voix dans la maison, pas plus qu'elle n'entendait ceux d'oncle John. Il n'était pas venu souvent c'était vrai mais il restait leur oncle et contrairement à sa sœur et son frère, Mélodie n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir, il n'avait tué personne qu'elle connaissait pas plus qu'il n'avait tenté de le faire. Bien sûr si il s'en était pris à Caroline les choses auraient été différentes, de ça elle n'avait pas le moindre doute, mais Anna, les vampires qui avaient été dans la tombe, ils étaient des inconnus pour elle et elle était bien plus concernée par le fait que certains avaient voulu tuer des membres de sa famille que par le fait qu'ils étaient morts. Être auprès d'un vampire, les émotions étaient vraiment intenses dans ce genre de cas, était un peu difficile pour Mélodie, mais elle pouvait faire avec, tout comme Caroline et Jenna faisaient en sorte de faire avec leur soif de sang auprès d'elle, une simple humaine, elle les aimait, elles étaient sa famille et elle ferait tout pour les accepter. Et puis avec les semaines passées près d'elles, elle s'habituait, c'était gérable, surtout avec Jeremy près d'elle, son frère étant humain et passait le plus clair de son temps avec elle, lui permettant ainsi de se concentrer sur ses émotions à lui, avec son accord bien sûr, pour muter les émotions plus intenses des vampires. Enfin de Caroline et Jenna, elle ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec Damon Salvatore, un fait qui ne la gênait pas du tout, ses rencontres avec le vampire amoureux de sa sœur n'étaient pas vraiment agréable, elle sentait la peur de Jeremy, la crainte de Caroline et ça la mettait sur la défensive. Damon Salvatore, d'après ce qu'on lui avait raconté, était du genre à se fixer un but et à ne rien voir en dehors de cet objectif final, que ce soit pour ouvrir une tombe où celle qu'il aimait, était supposée se trouver, avec un gros groupe de vampires affamés et en colère. Ou pour sauver la vie d'Elena, elle lui était reconnaissante pour ça, parce que même si elles n'étaient pas aussi proches qu'elles pourraient l'être, Mélodie aimait vraiment Elena et c'était réciproque, mais elle ne l'aimait pas au point de sacrifier toute sa famille, tout ses amis pour la sauver.Elle ne voulait pas imaginer sa vie sans Elena, mais elle a grandi avec Bonnie aussi, tout comme Caroline, les quatre étaient proches, comme des sœurs même si elles n'étaient pas toujours d'accord sur la marche à suivre. La vie de Bonnie contre celle d'Elena... ce n'était pas un choix qu'elle voulait imaginer, cependant Damon Salvatore ne se soucie que d'Elena et de Stefan, son petit frère, il est impulsif et dangereux. Il a tué Vicky, et a tué Jeremy, heureusement son frère était revenu à la vie mais une part d'elle pleure pour Matt, un ami, un frère, qui a perdu sa sœur, la seule personne qu'il avait vraiment dans sa famille, parce que Damon Salvatore a fait un caprice. Parce qu'elle s'était trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Elle pensait aussi à Sheila Bennet, à Grams, la femme qui avait été là pour elle et qui était morte parce qu'elle avait fait un acte de magie bien trop puissant à cause de Damon et Stefan Salvatore, et même à cause d'Elena. Alors même si elle était reconnaissante envers Damon pour avoir sauvé Elena et pour avoir sauvé Caroline, et Tyler, du sacrifice, elle avait aussi très bien compris qu'il ne l'avait fait que pour reporter le sacrifice, pas pour les sauver eux. Et elle comprenait aussi très bien le ressentiment qu'éprouvait particulièrement Bonnie, envers le vampire. 

Heureusement elle n'avait pas à le supporter trop souvent, il préférait passer son temps loin de la maison Gilbert, pour faire quoi elle ne savait pas mais elle s'en moquait, préférant passer du temps avec Jeremy et Matt au Grill, où les deux garçons travaillaient, avec Elena, lorsque sa sœur arrêtait d'essayer de trouver Stefan pour passer du temps en famille, avec Jenna, où elles partaient faire des ballades ou faisaient de grandes discussions sur des sujets variés et parfois totalement idiots, ou avec Caroline, qui si au début était aussi avec Tyler, au fil des semaines, elle venait sans le loup-garou pour passer du temps avec sa meilleure amie. Parce que si les quatre filles avaient été complices, ça avait été Elena et Bonnie, et Caroline et Mélodie les meilleures amies. 

Les vacances avaient été agréables pour tout le monde, sauf pour Elena qui continuait à chercher désespérément une piste pour retrouver ce Stefan, même si elles avaient été très différentes de celles deux ans auparavant, celles d'avant l'accident de voiture et la tentative de suicide de Mélodie. Ils avaient néanmoins réussi à trouver un peu de bonheur à Mystic Falls, malgré tout visiblement, même si ça avait été très assombri par la capture de Caroline par son père. Mme Lockwood avait apparemment eu des soupçons et avait fait un test en invitant Caroline à prendre le thé pour discuter quelques cérémonies qu'elle allait devoir réaliser en tant que Miss Mystic Falls, malheureusement le thé avait été infusé avec de la Veine de Vénus, une plante toxique pour les vampires. La maire avait ensuite tiré sur Caroline avec des dards de Veine de Vénus, et avait appelé Bill Forbes, le père de Caroline, et un chasseur de vampire pour qu'il s'en charge. Heureusement Mélodie s'était aperçue qu'il y avait un problème rapidement , Caroline ayant dit qu'elle devait venir la prendre pour aller faire un tour à 18h, lorsqu'elle n'était pas venue, la jeune femme s'était inquiétée, Caroline n'était jamais en retard, pas sans l'avertir en tout cas, et ce n'était pas normal, elle n'avait pas perdu de temps à l'appeler elle, et lorsqu'elle n'avait pas décroché, à appeler Liz, la mère de Caroline, ainsi que Jeremy et Jenna pour l'aider à retrouver la jolie blonde. 

Après avoir compris que Carol Lockwood était mêlée à la disparition de Caroline, Jenna avait tenté de suivre la piste, aidée par Liz qui avait rapidement compris que Carol savait pour Caroline, et donc qu'elle avait forcément appelé quelqu'un pour faire le sale boulot. Ce qui les avait conduit, ou plutôt qui avait conduit Liz et Jenna et Jeremy vu que Mélodie avait du rester dans la voiture, à la 'prison' des Forbes d'où ils avaient sorti Caroline. Une Caroline très choquée qui n'avait pas voulu lâcher Mélodie poussant Jeremy et elle à dormir chez Liz. Jeremy refusant d'être séparé de sa sœur.... Elle était l'aînée et il l'écoutait, plus qu'il n'écoutait Elena en tout cas, mais il était quand même protecteur et depuis le retour de la jeune femme aux cheveux châtain, roux, à Mystic Falls il n'aimait pas qu'elle soit loin de lui. Jenna s'était jointe à eux quoiqu'elle avait passé du temps avec Liz, laissant les jeunes entre eux, Jenna et Liz n'étaient pas très proches, il y avait eu la différence d'âge qui avait joué un rôle mais aussi leur opinion respective sur l'autre, cependant depuis que Liz savait que sa fille était une vampire, et bien elle recherchait des gens de son âge, au courant et à qui elle pouvait parler. Jenna faisait partie du nombre et vu le temps que leurs 'enfants' passaient ensemble, et bien ça les avait rapproché.

Cependant l'été était fini, les cours allaient reprendre et avant ça il y avait la Nuit des Blagues, ils étaient des seniors après tout, enfin presque tous vu que Jeremy était un peu plus jeune. Une nuit à laquelle Mélodie n'avait aucune intention de se rendre. 

"Allez, s'il te plait, s'il te plait." implora Caroline qui voulait au contraire que sa meilleure amie vienne. 

"Non, j'ai pas envie Care." protesta Mélodie, pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle avait avoué n'avoir pas envie d'y aller. 

"Donne moi une raison. Une seule." demanda Caroline voyant, enfin, que ses supplications n'avaient pas d'effet. 

"Je ne serai pas capable d'aider. Ou tu as oublié ce détail ? Je me débrouille bien et je n'ai pas de problème pour m'amuser avec vous normalement mais là pour réussir ces blagues il faut voir quoi faire, être précis aussi et si je suis capable de l'être c'est sur des zones différentes. " pointa Mélodie, elle adorait Caroline, mais là elle ne pourrait vraiment pas aider. 

"Mais on est des seniors et tu avais été enthousiaste quand on en parlait avant." protesta Caroline. "Moi je pense que tu n'as juste pas envie de retourner au lycée. Mais ce ne serait pas mieux d'y aller de nuit, avec tes amis plutôt que de devoir y retourner pour la première fois avec tout le monde présent ?" demanda la blonde aux yeux bleus, touchant exactement le problème. Mélodie n'était pas revenue au lycée depuis la mort de ses parents. "Je le savais. Mel, je serai avec toi, je te lâcherai pas une seule seconde tu as ma parole, c'est important cet événement et tu n'as jamais laissé le fait de ne pas voir t'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit, tu dois venir avec moi. S'il te plait. Je veux pas y aller sans toi."

La dernière phrase était vraie, sans le moindre doute, depuis que Caroline avait été capturé par son père, elle n'avait pas lâché Mélodie qui était plus qu'heureuse de rester avec elle,  la jeune femme aux yeux sombres, et aveugles, avait été vraiment inquiète pour sa meilleure amie. Elle avait déjà raté plein de choses lorsqu'elle était à la clinique, Caroline avait été dans un accident de voiture et elle avait été tué, sans compter qu'elle avait été kidnappé plusieurs fois. Mélodie ne voulait vraiment pas la perdre et savoir qu'elle avait été torturé était difficile à accepter, elle était confrontée pour la première fois depuis son retour à Mystic Falls à la violence qu'entourait ses amis, sa famille. En plus elle sentait la terreur et la souffrance de Caroline, le sentiment de trahison aussi et elle ne voulait pas la lâcher vu que son amie se sentait plus calme avec elle, et elle aussi d'ailleurs. Elle avait aussi bien conscience qu'elle ne pourrait pas changer grand chose si quelqu'un essayait de s'en prendre à Caroline, certes elle avait appris à se défendre, suivant les conseils de son père et d'oncle John, mais ça ne voulait pas dire grand chose, surtout lorsqu'on prenait en compte le fait que la blonde était une vampire et même si elle était jeune en année vampirique, elle était bien plus forte que Mélodie. Mais ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle voulait rester près d'elle, et c'était aussi réciproque, du coup elles dormaient chez l'une et l'autre, ne se séparant jamais, et Jeremy suivait, dû à sa conduite de l'année passée il s'était éloigné de la plupart de ses amis, ils n'étaient plus proches vu qu'au début il y avait eu la drogue et ensuite il avait été pris par le monde surnaturel du coup le garçon traînait surtout avec les amis de ses soeurs, Matt particulièrement vu qu'ils travaillaient ensemble au Grill, mais c'était aussi le cas de Caroline, qui le voyait de moins en moins comme le petit frère un peu ennuyeux de ses meilleures amies ou encore le petit copain de Bonnie, mais plus comme Jeremy Gilbert, un jeune homme à part entière. De la même manière il apprenait aussi à la connaître différemment, Caroline avait passé pas mal de temps chez les Gilbert en grandissant mais il ne l'avait pas bien connu et depuis l'année dernière ils avaient tous changé. C'était agréable de leur parler quoique Caroline n'avait pas du tout bien réagi vis à vis de sa situation avec les fantômes de ses ex-petites copines à savoir Vicky et Anna.

Caroline avait aussi raison au sujet du fait que son amie n'avait jamais laissé le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir, l'empêcher d'agir plus ou moins à sa guise. Elle courrait, avec quelqu'un ou avec Cerbère, son chien d'aveugle, et ce alors que presque tout le monde lui avait dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, elle avait aussi fait en sorte de réussir à mettre des paniers, elle nageait et dansait, et le faisait même avec grand plaisir. Elle avait appris à faire de la poterie, à faire des bracelets de perles ou de fils, appris à tricoter aussi, ce n'était pas évident mais elle s'était entêtée, pareil pour jouer du piano. Mélodie portait bien son nom, elle adorait la musique et pouvait en écouter toute la journée. Non si elle ne voulait pas aller à la Nuit des Blagues c'était surtout parce qu'elle ne voulait pas retourner au lycée, parce que y aller c'était reprendre une vie normale mais une vie où elle ne ferait jamais plus la cuisine avec sa mère, ou elle ne serait pas là pour l'aider à faire des coiffures difficiles. Ou son père ne serait pas là pour raconter des histoires drôles parce qu'elles étaient stupides, ou il ne pourrait plus parler de l'avenir ou encore de poésie. C'était accepter que la vie continuait même après leur mort, une chose qui avait été difficile à accepter jusque là, dû au fait qu'elle avait été dans une clinique loin de toute trace d'eux. Mais à présent c'était retour à la réalité, ils étaient morts et elle devait avancer, vraiment avancer, et peut être que retourner au lycée de nuit alors qu'il n'y aurait que ses amis ou des gens dont elle se moquait mais en un groupe réduit, et bien ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Surtout qu'elle ne devrait pas y rester trop longtemps vu que c'était de nuit, contrairement à une journée entière de cours, où il y aurait bien plus de gens pour la dévisager et faire attention à elle. Après tout elle était la Gilbert aveugle et celle qui avait craqué. 

"D'accord, j'irai à la Nuit des Blagues." elle céda après y avoir vraiment réfléchi. "Mais." elle continua avant que Caroline ne puisse finir son exclamation de joie, et même sans le voir elle savait que sa meilleure amie la regardait avec un air boudeur. "Mais, tu me dis pourquoi tu tiens tellement à ce que je vienne avec toi, et ne me sors pas ton discours sur le fait qu'on est des seniors et que c'est super important, je te connais Care, il y a plus."

"D'accord." céda à son tour Caroline après un moment, elle était certes plus têtue mais Mélodie était bien plus patiente et elle savait exactement quoi dire ou faire pour obtenir les informations qu'elle voulait des gens qu'elle connaissait. "C'est juste... il y aura Tyler et oui on est proche maintenant, il est comme un de mes meilleurs amis garçon et j'ai jamais eu ça avant donc j'adore mais il y a plus et je ne sais pas comment réagir d'accord. Parce que quand il me prend la main ou qu'il est un peu tactile avec moi, et bien je pense à Matt. A ce que je lui ai fait enduré et je sais que ce n'était pas entièrement ma faute parce que j'ai été transformé et c'était difficile au début, j'ai conscience de ça mais il méritait mieux après ce qu'il a vécu de son côté et toute l'aide qu'il m'a apporté. Je veux dire après Damon, que j'ai ou non tout mes souvenirs, j'étais au fond du trou et Matt il m'a vraiment aidé à m'en sortir, il m'a aidé à reprendre confiance en moi. Tu étais là aussi, je le nie pas loin de là parce qu'honnêtement si t'avais pas été là, même sans savoir pour tout le surnaturel, je ne sais pas si j'aurai pu tenir le coup, mais il y a des choses que tu as besoin d'entendre de la bouche d'un garçon et Matt a été ce garçon gentil et doux qui savait quoi dire pour me calmer et m'aider. Même quand il croyait que Tyler et moi on avait une histoire en même temps. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il mérite mieux que le fait que je sorte avec son ancien meilleur ami, et puis ce n'est pas que ça. Je veux dire, je vois Tyler et je vois le jour où il a hésité avant de me sauver des autres loup-garou, je revois les semaines sans nouvelles alors que je le considérai comme un ami. Alors oui il m'attire mais je ne veux pas plus avec lui et ça il ne semble pas le comprendre, il insiste toujours pour qu'on se voit plus, pour m'inviter à sortir et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Mais si tu es là alors il ne fera rien, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi sur ce coup Mel." 

Caroline choisit au passage de ne pas mentionner qu'elle commençait aussi à vraiment apprécier Jeremy, son côté artistique, son sens de l'humour, sa gentillesse, elle devait souvent se rappeler qu'il était le petit ami de Bonnie, qu'importe à quel point il sente bon, et pas dans le sens : son sang est délicieux, je ne peux pas attendre de le goûter. Mais plus oh bon sang l'odeur de ce mec est trop bien, c'est vraiment attirant. Pas la peine de le mentionner, ce n'était surement rien. Et puis elle aurait le temps de le nier, et d'y penser, plus tard, il y avait la Nuit des Blagues à faire et rien de mal n'allait s'y produire, juste une nuit d'amusement. 

Oui juste une nuit d'amusement.

Avec juste l'hybride originel, sa sœur originelle et un vampire boucher qui serait en visite, mais rien de très banal non ? 


	2. La Nuit des Blagues

Retourner au lycée avait été moins difficile que Mélodie ne l'avait craint, peut-être c'était parce qu'elle avait Caroline, Elena et Bonnie avec elle, ainsi que Cerbère, son chien. Peut-être parce qu'il y avait moins de monde que normalement. Du au fait qu'elle ressentait les émotions, elle n'était pas très à l'aise dans les foules, en tout cas pas seule, s'il y avait quelqu'un à qui elle pouvait se 'raccrocher' alors c'était différent, ça pouvait être tolérable. 

"Tu avais raison, c'était une bonne idée." sourit Mélodie, se tournant vers Caroline.

"Tu es sûre que ça va Mel ?" demanda Elena, inquiète, les relations entre elles deux n'étaient pas évidentes, ça ne l'avait jamais été mais depuis le retour de Mélodie, c'était accentué. Cependant elles étaient sœurs et elles tenaient l'une à l'autre, même si Elena n'était que leur cousine, ça ne changeait rien pour Mélodie et Jeremy, elle restait leur sœur, insupportable souvent et agaçante dernièrement mais c'était leur sœur. 

"Ca va oui." acquiesça donc Mélodie avec patience, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Elena posait la question. Elle était inquiète, elle le sentait et si son comportement agaçait quelque peu la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains, elle comprenait, en tout cas elle compatissait. Savoir ce que sa sœur ressentait était assez pratique pour le coup, sinon elle aurait explosé, aucune question à ce sujet, elle se connaissait. Elle n'imaginait pas ce que ça avait été pour sa famille, lorsqu'elle avait fait son geste, elle avait été submergé par les émotions de ses proches et les siennes, son chagrin face à la perte de ses parents et elle avait craqué. Et sa famille avait du craindre de perdre un membre de plus dû à ses actions. "Je suis heureuse d'être là."

"Si tu es sûre. Dis le moi si tu veux partir d'accord, à n'importe quel moment." insista Elena, et Mélodie choisit simplement d'acquiescer.

Elle dut ensuite réprimer un rire, bien sûr elle était aveugle mais les émotions de Caroline étaient claires, tout comme le fait qu'elle venait de lui donner un coup au niveau des hanches, un clair signe de complicité, visiblement elle n'était pas la seule à être agacée par le comportement surprotecteur d'Elena. Même si elle adorait sa sœur, Mélodie avait toujours été heureuse de la présence de Caroline dans sa vie, de sa présence et de sa compréhension, mais surtout du fait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais traité différemment, même lorsqu'elle était venue la voir l'année passée à l'hôpital après sa tentative de suicide. Elle s'était simplement comportée normalement et pour elle, ça n'avait pas de prix. Surtout vu les attitudes qu'avaient eu ses parents, avec sa mère qui avait été surprotectrice à l'extrême, au point où Mélodie avait souvent eu l'impression d'étouffer, elle aimait profondément sa mère, c'était la réalité, mais leur relation avait été compliqué. Miranda Sommers Gilbert avait voulu mettre sa fille dans du papier bulle, tout faire pour la protéger, ne pas la laisser se balader seule, encore moins faire du sport, lui lire tout ce qu'elle voulait plutôt que de la laisser apprendre le braille, apprendre à se débrouiller toute seule. Mélodie avait toujours su que sa mère l'aimait, mais elle avait aussi su que sa mère ne savait pas comment agir envers elle, c'était en partie pour rassurer sa mère mais aussi pour lui prouver qu'elle pouvait vivre que Mélodie avait appris à faire autant de chose et avait choisi de les continuer par la suite. Comme courir par exemple, ou encore nager mais surtout danser et apprendre à jouer du piano. 

Elle ne savait pas si c'était pour ça, ou si elle avait été naturellement ainsi, mais du coup elle était très contradictoire, on lui disait de ne pas faire une chose, qu'elle n'en était pas capable et elle faisait tout pour le faire, ce qui n'avait pas toujours été une bonne idée. Par exemple les rollers avaient été un désastre, tout comme le tennis. Néanmoins il y avait aussi eu des bonnes surprises comme la poterie ou les perles, elle aimait vraiment faire cela, ce qui avait été très positif vu qu'elle avait du le faire très souvent au cours de la dernière année. 

"Matt doit venir ?" demanda Bonnie alors qu'elles rejoignaient les autres de leur année.

"Je lui ai envoyé un message pour lui rappeler mais je ne sais pas." nia Caroline.

"On commence par quoi ?" demanda Elena, qui n'était pas du tout enthousiaste à l'idée de cette soirée, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix, Caroline avait insisté pour tout leur groupe. Et on ne disait pas aisément non à Caroline Forbes.

"La salle de math." proposa Tyler en entendant la question.

"Ca marche pour moi." acquiesça Caroline.

Mélodie était en train de recouvrir de colle un des tiroirs du bureau du professeur, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment aider avec les pièges à rats, elle se débrouillait très bien, même avec sa cécité, pour autant elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque et c'était douloureux ce genre d'objet. Elle s'était coincée le doigt étant enfant et depuis elle préférait garder ses distances. Alors que ses amis étaient en train de les installer, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, ils n'osaient plus bouger, quoique Caroline alla éteindre la lumière, enfin elle supposait que c'était ce que son amie avait fait, en tout cas elle avait entendu le bruit d'un interrupteur. Ils ne pouvaient pas déjà être repéré par les profs pas vrai ? Ils n'étaient pas là depuis longtemps, ce serait injuste. La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement, un pas se fit entendre avant que tous les pièges que ses amis avaient soigneusement posé au sol se déclenchent, provoquant un aboiement inquiet de la part de Cerbère qui était collé dans ses jambes, loin des pièges.

"C'est pas vrai, je rêve." dit Caroline agacée, donc ce n'était pas un professeur. "Tu sais combien de temps il nous a fallu pour tout mettre en place ?"

"T'as oublié la nuit des blagues des dernières années ?" demanda Tyler.

"On dirait." répondit le nouveau venu, Matt, qui au son de sa voix avait eu la trouille.

"Comment t'a pu zapper ?" demanda interdite Caroline. "On attends ça depuis au moins... je sais pas moi l'entrée au lycée."

"Ouais Matt, si je dois m'y coller toi aussi." ajouta Elena.

"Je t'avais envoyé un message pour te le rappeler, tu n'as pas regardé ton portable ?" demanda Mélodie, elle était inquiète pour Matt, ils s'étaient vu quelques fois au cours de l'été, mais bien moins qu'auparavant, pas parce qu'il y avait des tensions entre eux, bien au contraire. Matt était souvent venu la voir lorsqu'elle avait été à la clinique, voulant parler de sa sœur, de ses sentiments envers Caroline, de ses problèmes à quelqu'un qui semblait vraiment s'y intéresser. Il n'était certes plus avec Elena, et ce depuis un moment, mais il avait été proche de Mélodie même avant de sortir avec la sœur de cette dernière et ça n'avait pas changé. Cependant vu que Mélodie et Caroline ne se quittaient presque pas, ça rendait sa relation avec Matt un peu compliqué. 

Il y avait eu trop de tensions entre lui et Caroline pour qu'il puisse être simplement ami avec elle, surtout qu'il était jaloux de la relation qu'elle avait avec Tyler, sans compter qu'elle lui avait menti à plusieurs reprises l'année passée. Il était fatigué de tout ça et avait souhaité prendre un peu ses distances avec le surnaturel, malheureusement ça avait voulu dire prendre ses distances avec la plupart de ses amis. Heureusement il avait Jeremy, quoiqu'il ne savait pas comment réagir au fait que son ami puisse voir sa sœur décédée, et vu que Jeremy travaillait au Grill, il avait aussi pu voir Mélodie. Parce que même si elle était presque collée à Caroline, ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle était aussi très proche de son petit frère et elle venait toujours le chercher à la sortie du travail, parfois avec Jenna, parfois seule. Ca avait permis au deux amis de se voir un peu, mais pas assez au goût de la jeune fille qui sentait à quel point son ami souffrait et était perdu.

"Non désolé, j'ai oublié mon téléphone chez moi." s'excusa Matt. "Mais je suis hyper étonné de vous voir participer à ça."

"Caroline nous y a forcé." dit de suite Bonnie.

"C'est notre dernière année au lycée. Ce genre de truc c'est des souvenirs qu'on va garder toute notre vie. Et si on..." dit Caroline, Mélodie s'approcha d'elle en entendant l'inquiétude dans sa voix, son amie tenait à cette soirée, elle avait peur du futur, la jeune fille fronça les sourcils à cette pensée, elle n'avait rien remarqué plus tôt.

"Et si on se fabrique pas ces souvenirs maintenant, on passe à côté de quelque chose." finit Elena.

"C'est ça, vas-y moque toi de moi. Ca m'est égal." répondit Caroline.

"Elle a raison, on peut bien profiter de toutes les occasions pour plaisanter ensemble." pointa Mélodie en souriant. "Surtout qu'on a plus qu'un an avant d'être officiellement des adultes."

"Vous êtes trop nuls et moi j'ai encore dix salles de classes à piéger." dit Tyler en partant.

"Hey où tu vas ?" demanda Bonnie en voyant Elena partir.

"Coller les tiroirs d'Alaric à la superglue. Tu as finis avec ça Mel ?" demanda Elena.

"Oui vas y." acquiesça Mélodie, heureuse de sentir sa sœur s'amuser.

"Je fabrique des souvenirs." finit Elena, tandis que Caroline luttait pour ne pas sauter de joie. Mélodie qui lui tenait la main sentait même la tension dans son corps.

"Je t'adore." cria Caroline.

"Tu en es Matt alors ?" demanda Mélodie.

"J'en suis." céda Matt. "C'est quoi le plan ?" 

"Si on allait dans la salle de physique et qu'on entassait les chaises ?" proposa Mélodie.

"Allons faire ça." sourit Caroline enthousiaste.

"Si on allait s'occuper de la piscine." proposa Bonnie, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin pour voir que si Matt était volontaire pour faire un effort, il ne voulait pas non plus se retrouver avec Caroline.

"Hey, faites attention d'accord ? Je compte nager dès la rentrée." avertit Mélodie.

"Promis on ne fera rien de terrible à ta précieuse piscine." promit Bonnie en embrassant sur la joue Mélodie.

"Je compte sur vous." sourit la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains.

"Alors on y va." commenta Caroline.

Laissant Matt et Bonnie se rendre dans cette salle, Caroline et Mélodie allèrent dans la salle de physique qui pour le moment était restée intacte, ça n'allait cependant pas durer.

"Pyramide ?" proposa Caroline.

"Pyramide. Je t'amène les chaises et tu les arranges ?" suggéra Mélodie.

"On fait comme ça." accepta volontiers la blonde.

Aidée par Cerbère, Mélodie se déplaça dans la pièce, ramenant les chaises à sa meilleure amie qui les arrangea afin de faire une jolie pyramide au fond de la pièce, le tout en discutant des plans pour l'année à venir, tant au lycée qu'en dehors, il y avait pas mal de fêtes pour les dernières années après tout. Ce qui voulait dire des habits à acheter, des choses à préparer aussi, surtout vu que Caroline était Miss Mystic Falls et qu'elle allait devoir organiser la prochaine élection. Heureusement il y avait plusieurs mois avant que soit un problème quoique ça n'empêchait pas Caroline de commencer à s'inquiéter, et c'était le rôle de Mélodie de la rassurer. 

"Mais tu te rends pas compte Mel, il y a tellement de choses à prévoir pour cette année, je n'aurais jamais le temps de tout faire." dit inquiète Caroline, elle avait changé en devenant un vampire, un peu en tout cas, mais ce côté là, ce côté perfectionniste n'avait pas changé. Elle restait la même Caroline que Mélodie avait toujours connu.

C'était vraiment rassurant pour elle, les choses étaient différentes à présent, il y avait eu des morts au cours de l'année écoulée, des gens qui avaient vraiment changé, le monde surnaturel qui existait, tout cela c'était beaucoup à assimiler. Mélodie avait toujours su que le monde était plus vaste que ce qu'elle savait, après tout elle ressentait les émotions et Sheila avait dit qu'elle était une sorcière mais lycanthrope, vampire tout cela faisait un peu beaucoup. Mélodie faisait de son mieux mais c'était parfois un peu difficile à gérer, le fait que son frère pouvait voir les fantômes avait failli faire déborder le vase mais elle faisait face. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix de toute façon, c'était sa vie et vu qu'elle refusait d'abandonner Jeremy, Caroline, Jenna, Elena et Bonnie, elle devait faire face. Mais elle appréciait quand même les moments où elle voyait que ceux qu'elle aimait étaient toujours eux même. Différents certes mais elle pouvait toujours voir des côtés familiers. 

"Il y a beaucoup de choses à prévoir oui, mais tu n'es pas toute seule. Je t'aiderai autant que possible, et Elena tout comme Bonnie aideront probablement aussi. Tu sais que Jenna voudra bien t'aider si tu ne lui demande pas trop d'aller aux évènements mondains de Madame Lockwood." dit gentiment Mélodie voulant calmer Caroline qui était en train de paniquer. "Tu as aussi plusieurs mois pour planifier tout ça, nous ne sommes qu'en septembre et il ne faut pas oublier que tu auras tout un groupe à diriger pour réaliser tes désirs. Et tu es très douée pour être autoritaire."

"Je ne sais pas comment réagir, est-ce un compliment ou une critique ?" demanda Caroline.

"Pour le moment, un compliment. Lorsqu'on sera dans la période où tu donneras des ordres, ce sera probablement une critique." répondit Mélodie en haussant les épaules, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

"T'es pas sympa, pourquoi t'es ma meilleure amie déjà ?" demanda Caroline, une moue sur le visage. 

"Parce que je suis simplement géniale." répondit Mélodie. "Et que tu m'as formé depuis le jardin d'enfant pour être la meilleure amie parfaite." 

"Si modeste." rit Caroline. 

"Autant que toi." riposta Mélodie. Souriant les deux amies quittèrent pour retrouver Bonnie et Matt à la piscine.

"Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?" demanda Caroline. "Matt me déteste maintenant."

"Il ne te déteste pas, il est perdu c'est tout." répondit Mélodie gentiment. 

"Tu sais le pire, Bonnie disait la même chose que toi, l'an dernier à Elena." dit Caroline un peu tristement. "J'étais vraiment amoureuse de lui."

"Je sais trésor, et il t'aimait aussi, c'est pour ça qu'en ce moment c'est un peu compliqué. Ca passera, vous devez juste vous habituez à être de nouveau simplement ami, et il doit aussi se faire à tout ce côté surnaturel, c'est ça qui est compliqué pour lui en ce moment. Il a perdu Vicky, sa famille, et en même temps il a perdu le lien qu'il avait avec la plupart d'entre nous. Tyler et lui ne sont plus proches depuis plusieurs mois, Elena et lui c'est toujours compliqué, pareil avec toi, Bonnie et lui n'ont pas pu beaucoup parlé cet été vu qu'elle était avec la famille de son père. Jeremy est plus jeune que lui même s'ils sont proches et si on est proche tout les deux, ce n'est pas comme avant non plus. " expliqua Mélodie doucement. "Il en bave mais il est fier et têtu, donc on doit attendre qu'il veuille bien en parler. Alors n'en fais pas une cause personnelle Care, ce n'est pas une bonne idée."

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi." protesta avec une moue la blonde. 

"Tu sais très bien pourquoi." répondit de suite Mélodie, un air un peu plus sérieux sur le visage. "Il ne réagirait pas bien, Matt a toujours été fier et on l'a toujours accepté. C'est lui qui avance à son rythme et on est là en soutien, tout comme il est là pour nous."

"J'ai horreur quand tu as raison." dit Caroline, un air boudeur.

"Je sais, et c'est réciproque." pointa Mélodie, son amie avait aussi souvent raison et réussissait dans ce genre de cas à la faire céder, ce qui était aussi agaçant, tout comme lorsqu'elle gagnait une discussion avec sa logique.

"Tout ce que je veux c'est que cette année scolaire soit géniale, que tout le monde soit heureux. Même si on doit revivre des moments tristes et complètement dingues." soupira Caroline. 

"Profiter au maximum de la vie. Je suis d'accord." acquiesça Mélodie. "On en a tous besoin. Et on le fera, on profitera de chaque fête, de chaque rire parce qu'on est ensemble, vivant et heureux. Je suis heureuse d'être de retour à Mystic Falls, malgré toute la folie qu'il y a maintenant, de vous retrouver et de commencer cette année avec vous."

"Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué l'an dernier Mel, c'est pas pareil les cours sans toi." sourit Caroline. 

"Toi aussi." dit Mélodie, laissant Caroline finalement ouvrir la porte de la piscine. "Où est Matt ?"

"Il est parti chercher du papier toilette." répondit Bonnie. "On va faire le gymnase ensuite."

"Vous n'avez pas trop saccagé la piscine pas vrai ? Care, ils n'ont rien faire de trop horrible ?" demanda Mélodie.

"Ils ont simplement lancé des rouleaux de papiers toilette au dessus de la piscine, l'eau n'est pas touchée." assura de suite Caroline.

"Ah, tant mieux." soupira Mélodie soulagée.

"On t'avait dit qu'on ne ferait rien d'horrible." pointa Bonnie avec un léger rire.

"On ne sait jamais." se défendit faiblement Mélodie, une légère rougeur sur les joues. 

"Ah vous êtes là, comment est la salle de physique ?" demanda Matt en revenant, Mélodie fronça un peu les sourcils en sentant la tristesse qui était en lui mais décida de ne rien dire. Comme elle l'avait dit à Caroline, ils devaient laisser du temps à Matt et puis le début d'année devait être compliqué pour lui, sa sœur aurait du avoir sa remise de diplôme l'année passée, le retour au lycée devait rappeler des souvenirs.

"Les chaises forment une pyramide." sourit Caroline. "Donc on va au gymnase ?"

"Yep." acquiesça Bonnie. 

"Je me demande ce que Dana a fait là bas, c'était elle qui s'en chargeait non ?" demanda Mélodie.

"Oui, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle avait prévu." nia Caroline. 

"Reste pas là Bonnie." hurla Elena au moment où ils entraient dans le gymnase. "Va t'en."

"Je me demandais si tu viendrais mais tu es là. On va pouvoir commencer. Oh, Dana tu peux relâcher, assieds toi avec Chad et ne bougez plus." dit Klaus un peu distrait par l'odeur de la seule personne du groupe qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était l'odeur qu'il avait senti sur Jenna et qui l'avait poussé à épargner la nouvelle vampire lors du rituel. Une odeur absolument délicieuse et à lui. "Je ne te connais pas love, qui es-tu ?" il demanda en se hâtant vers elle, prenant son menton entre deux de ses doigts pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Il ne comptait pas l'hypnotiser, mais il voulait mieux la voir, quoique la lumière qui était dans le gymnase était bien trop faible à son goût. Bien trop faible pour faire justice à son  _mate_.


End file.
